The Most Beautiful Night
by Kuro Akira
Summary: GokuxSanzo LIGHT YAOI w SHOUNEN-AI -- Sanzo isn't getting up and Goku is worried sick.. He remembers the most beautiful night they shared together. ONESHOT (for now)


The Most Beautiful Night 

This takes place at the start of Episode 45, Golden Days, after Sanzo's completely down and the four gorgeous boys have to stay in a shack somewhere in the woods, and the three are completely worried… especially one kawaii saru.

Just to warn you, this is SHOUNEN-AI, with super-implied YAOI thrown in! That means this contains boy-to-boy relationships! Those who don't like this, shoo!

But for those who _do_, by all means please do read on and review when you're done! This is a GOKU/SANZO pairing, by the way. O

            It's been too long. He isn't waking up. Why does time have to be so slow? I stare blankly at Sanzo's covered figure, searching for any sign of movement. I see Hakkai approach. He shows me that oh-so-familiar smile and squats down beside me.

            "Worried, aren't you?"

            "Aren't all of us worried…?"

            "It seems to be different with you. You look like you've been waiting forever."

            "But… it seems that way. Hakkai… when do you think he's gonna wake up?"

            His smile disappears. "I don't know, Goku… I don't know… But still you must hope for the best. The fish should be ready for eating soon. Won't that cheer you up a bit?" I give a fake smile as he stands up and goes back to his cooking.

            Cheer me up…? I really don't think anything can cheer me up now. All I want is for Sanzo to wake up… No, all I want is SANZO. I don't think I can sleep tonight either, but as the time passes by, I feel myself drifting off to dreamland…

            Our breathing is heavy and uneven. The air reeks of our scent. "Sanzo…" I whisper into his ear… "Honto ni aishiteru… Sanzo…". He moans as I enter him. It begins slowly, but the pace speeds up at a point where I can't even feel anything but this love… this feeling of pleasure… this desire…

            "Baka… saru… It hurts, damn it…" His hands rip my skin as I go even faster, thrusting in and out… in and out… faster… deeper… into the entrance of my love.

            I scream his name. He doesn't do the same. His expression is of both anger and pleasure, so confusing that I don't know how to describe it. Yet he is still beautiful. I look into his scenic violet eyes as I do the final thrust, the finishing touch, the last move.

            My body falls onto his slender frame. I am trying to catch my breath when he grabs me in for a kiss. His hands are tearing my hair as his tongue finds its way into my mouth, licking all it can touch. His lips are soft and warm, and I love his expression as he pulls away and stares into my eyes.

            "Omae… o… korosu… I swear…" he mutters, as he pulls me to him and locks me in his tight embrace. And before he falls into his slumber, he utters the words I have always wanted to perceive into my ear… "Aishiteru… Goku… Honto no honto ni…"

            This is the most beautiful night ever. It's the night I will never, ever forget…

            I awaken. For a while, I stare at the ceiling. How could I be remembering that night when Sanzo is anything but ready to do… that?

            I gather myself and sit up. I gawk at Sanzo's bed. He isn't there. I get to my feet and take a look at the bed one more time. Am I hallucinating? Sanzo is missing?

            Now I'm anything but relaxed. I dart outside the shack. Sanzo… where is he? Where could he be?

            The sun flashes in my eyes. I shield myself from the light. But as I move my hand from its position… the sight is heavenly. I see Sanzo, staring at the sun, his hair blowing in the wind.

            I run to him. His instincts are intact. He faces me. After that was merely a silent game of staring.

            "San…zo… It's you… You're okay! I was…"

            The look he gives me tells me to stop. He raises his eyebrow. "You were…?"

            After he speaks, after I hear his voice… I can't bring to words what I am feeling. I only feel tears coming to my eyes, and my cheeks redden. I stare at the floor. I can't look at my love directly in the eyes. If I do, I might just… trap him in my arms and never let him go.

            "Look at me."

            He commands. But I can't. If I do…

            "Saru. I said look at me."

            "No… I… I can't!"

            He is silent. For a while I think he's given up, but I am definitely wrong. He pulls up my chin. He looks into my eyes. I feel my cheeks turn red.

            "Tell me… what were you…?"

            I open my eyes and squint at the sight. His golden locks stand in the way of any other vision I have around me. I cannot bring myself to say anything… until he grabs me and leans in for a fierce kiss.

            "S-Sanzo! Naze…?"

            "Shut up and go with it."

            "Iya…!"

            I pull away from his grip. Tears just flow out of my eyes like streams on a mountain.

"I was so worried… You see… yesterday…"

"Hm?"

            "Yesterday… I caught fish. There were 5 pairs… One for me, one for Gojyo, one for Hakkai, one for Hakuryu and… one for you."

            "And so…?"

            "So… I waited—so long… and when you didn't wake up… I thought you would never…"

            "Hmph. Baka… I'm not that easy. So quit worrying, got it?"

            I chuckle. Did he mean 'I'm sorry, please don't worry about me anymore.'? I smile to myself and run away as Sanzo rages at me. After a while, all of us return to that jeep, headed only to the West.

            I take a quick look at my love. He catches my eye. We stare at each other until Hakkai blurts out the words…

            "He…hehe… I believe… That we made a wrong turn again, minna."

            "We're lost again?? And I was getting so hungry…"

            "Baka saru! You're always hungry!"

            "So what is it to you, ero kappa?

            Gojyo pounces on me and the jeep goes swinging from left to right, right to left, until that oh-so familiar gunshot sounds into the bright morning.

            "URUSAIIIIIIIII!" BANG! BANG!

Owari

            Did you like it? If you did, please review!! O And do tell me if I should continue this… Sankyuu!


End file.
